sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The darkness in us all. (An ask to join roleplay)
Hello HELLO! I made this thing to replace Embers of the universe, I hope this one dosent die like that one. anyways please read the rules and enjoy the RP. Rules!!! OK! for starters: stay on the plot path. 1: This is an ask to join, leave a comment to ask to join. 2: no swearing, crap and damn are ok but no f**ks, s**ts of b***hs. 3:The first person who joins must use a VILLAIN '''character. (later players can use whoever) 4: Romance is allowed BUT make sure you know your limits. 5: If a character is cursed, poisoned, burned, frozen, ect. that character cannot be instantly fixed. 6: no killing other characters without permission 7: no OP characters allowed, you will be instantly kicked. 8: Please do this regularly, I dont want another dead RP. 9: no arguing please. 10: permadeath is on, you cannot bring characters back to life unless '''I say so. 11: minor heroes and villians are allowed just dont add them to the listing section. Story In the world of mobius there is a cave guarded by 2 stone sentinels, inside the cave is a creature (hedgehog) with a heart so tainted with darkness and evil that it had to be locked away in there. after 1275 years it has decided to reach out to those with hearts who are just as tainted with evil as it is, it calls out to be freed, it waits for the one it called out too to let it go... Characters Factions: *Heroes of the sun *Bad Egg Unit (Forgot to add these guys.) *Nimagi Freedom Fighters * * Heroes: *Issac The lost *Axel The hedgehog *Maximum Thunder (If its ok to add him) *Danni the Bengal-Cat(deviantart), or Danni The Bengal Cat (sonicfcwiki) *Zazzy Mace *Jailrush The Hedgehog Main villians: (only 4) *Jordan the Hedgehog, lord of execution. *Virus *Touden The Evil King *Ophelia the Fox Start. At the base of a mountain in the middle of a great forest on a unmapped part of mobius sits a cave with a large steel door, on each side of the door are two stone knights, each twice the size of a human, and 3 times the size of a mobian. Inside the cave is a hedgehog sits near the door next to a small fire (the only light he prefers) and using his telepathy he sends messages to those with tainted hearts, anyone who is dark enough (or foolish enough) to decide to let out this acursed being. The knights wait for any intruders and will fight to the last breath. (enjoy ok) A brown-furred, red-striped feline strolled about for a bit before catching on to the signal. A bit confused, but curious none the less, she made her way to the cave, glancing about. "Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" (Just noticed the No-OP part, which applies to Virus normally, so I'll just have her be in an organic body for this one.) The 2 stone knights block her path and stare down at her with soul piercing eyes, they remain completely silent. They seem to be guarding the source of the signal. "be gone, mobian..." one knight said. "What's in there?" She tilted her head aside. "That is none of your concern, mobian." the other knight says. She turned to the other knight. "I'm Ira. What's your name? Or are we just gonna say 'Greetings, Mobian', 'Hello, Knight', ;Hello Mrs. Cut-out'?" The knights look at eachother and then back at her. "leave now, mobian, or else we will force you away." Knight 1 said. "mrs cut-out?" Knight 2 murmured to himself. "Would that be violent forcing," she started to ask," or like... toss me over your shoulder and carry me away forc- hey!" She suddenly fell to the side,something impacting her on her side rib. The feline crouched a bit, staring off with a wince to the left distance before glancing up briefly to the knights with a raised eyebrow and agape jaw before returning to an observing peer to the direction of what seemed to have assailed her. the knights look puzzled about what just happened, but they decide to continue to stand in her path. "huh?" one of them said. Then a telepathic message pops into her head: "Get me out of this prison..." it comes from the metal door. The feline scrambled behind one of the knight's, holding on to his leg. "Can I just do this for a second while not being shot at anymore? ... and maybe you look instead of me since you have the non-fleshy armor?" She crouched slightly, still clinging. "hey get off!" the knight says trying to shake off the small (compared to him) feline off his leg, while the other knight looks in the direction of where a shot had hit her. A cracking noise came from the area to the left. As the knight shook the feline, she waited until he shook back before letting go, allowing herself to swing back into the cave at which point she immediately began running further inside. "The hell am I and why is this random voice telling me to follow it." A red Hedgehog said walking up the mountain to the cave's entrance. "HEY NO! you have no idea what you have done!" the knight says. "she will die in that cave, let her. I sense another trespasser." the other knight said looking towards the area that the red hedgehog is coming from. While inside the cave a hand grabs the feline and pulls her towards a fire. "ahh, so this is my savior? That is adorable." the creature that owned the hand said. "Guess I am pretty cute," she smirked. "What is this exactly?" She looked over to the owner. "this is my prison, the wardens call it the abyss, other call it darkness." the flame shows the disfigured face of what was once a hedgehog, in his other hand she can see an axe that looks twice his size. "I do appreciate that you decided to let me free." the hedgehog said. "How exactly did I do that?" She asked. "Are you gonna, like, leave and I get trapped here instead or something?" "Oh no, you have saved me, you are now my small adorable feline friend, and besides, I plan to do some killing and destroying. Would you care to help me?" The hedgehog said to her. "... 'Kay... what about the knight people?" Meanwhile heading towards a cave a salmon pink, yet ginger red haired vixen was cutting down brush with a machete. She was rather tall, (at least for a Mobian that is), and wore a black dress with red trimming, and a red band around her waist with pink slippers. Upon her head, however was a safari had as she cut down the brush and entered out into the open. "Virus! Virus! You better not be playing one of your little games on me!" (Note: This is if they still work together under the Bad Egg Unit.) (Aside from Virus technically not having seen Ophelia in a while, yeah that's still the case) The red hedgehog looked at the two guardians. "Hmm 'ey the both o' ya mind tell'n me where I am?" The red-striped feline's ears twitched a bit at the foreign distance. "We kill them." the hedgehog states. mean while the two knights are looking confused. "ok, how many more trespassers are we gonna have to kick off this land?" Knight 1 said. "maybe if we answer it, it might go away." Knight 2 implied. "ok, you are on a forbidden land, go back mobian!" Knight 1 says to the red hedgehog. "... Okay," The feline shrugged, stepping toward the knight guards. The two knights seem to be arguing about how to deal with the intruders, they cant decide if they should kill them or kick them off the lands. The disfigured hedgehog follows virus with the massive axe in one hand and a flame in the other. "I haven't killed something in a LONG time." he says. The vixen proceeded to approach the guards, the feline, and the hedgehog. Once she fount the feline she took a deep sigh of relief. "Ah, there you are! Wait, who are these people?" She said as she looked around. She sees the hedgehog use the massive axe and cut one in half. "AARGH!" The knight said as he crumbled. "What the!? Holy crap... HE IS LOOSE!" The other stone knight said before drawing his stone sword. "Well, okay then." The vixen said as she noticed the fight and moved over to the combatants. (waiting for Trisell and Brudikai222. Ok?) "Oh, hey, Ophelia," Virus waved. "How'd you get h- wait, these? Uh... I dunno honestly. Guards? I made a buddy though!" "I came on the transport. The doctor, and I mean the OTHER doctor wants us to secure some sort of artifact. Who is your friend?" Ophelia asks. "Nice axe, cut right through that guy. Such a clean swipe too nehehahahaha!" The Red hedgehog said looking at the dead guardian. "Don't laugh like that, it's obnoxious." Ophelia ordered in a bizzare 'teacher' like manner. "And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" The red hedgehog said still admiring the the exit wound. "Doctor Ophelia Daniel, the Research and Design specialist of the Bad Egg Unit." She replied "Never heard of your crappy little book club." He said turning around. "That is the point, however if I were you I would watch your tone, little man." She said as she wags her finger. "SO," Virus spoke up to break the tension, "where we goin'?" "Where the artifact is located, Pscyho Witche's 'intellgence' of what Eggman wants has specified it to be in this general location.We find it and secure it for transport." Ophelia replied. "If you don't mind me asking my dear, what significance does this "artifact" hold that the fat man wants?" "How should I know? Some sort of ancesteral find? A rarity? Some sort of decoration or mueum piece? I'm a biologist anf physicist, not an archeologist All I know is I'm getting paid." She replied. "Artifact?" The hedgehog says as his hedgehog features return to normal. "what does this artifact look like miss Ophelia" he asks as he cuts the other stone guardian down. "fair 'nuff, oh by the way how much force must be applied to cut clean through stone?" "I never really cared about how much force I apply, instead I just rely on where I cut." The grey and black(ish) hedgehog replies. "anyways, I cant stay for any longer, I have a hit list to complete." he says with an evil glare. "This better not interfere with our hit list." Ophelia said motioning towards Virus and herself. "And that hit list is?" The Red hedgehog questioned seeming intrigued. "The artifact, stay out of our way." Ophelia replied in a rather cold and omnious tone. "well, I have to first return to my old home, I heard the new leader has a powerful soul I could use, what was his name again? it started with an A..." The hedgehog said. "anyways, I also have to deal with Issac and his 'heroes of the sun' after that I can go back to doing what I do best, executing." "Starts with an A?" (Whoa, guys, slow down a bit maybe? Por Favor.) "Wait, I was gonna do buddy stuff," Virus interjected. "I'm getting something from Robotnick now?" "Yes, starts with an A. but I cant remember, anywho, I now wonder who this robotnik is." the hedgehog says. "and what this artifact is... oh so many things to do in this new world." "Yes Virus,we're here to get whatever it is Amanda told us about, for Robotnik." Ophelia replied back to her a she let out a soft sigh. "Well axe wielding hedgehog who hasn't told us your name yet, mind if I tag along I'd like to shed blood as well ." The red hedgehog asked. "Yes, I would need as much help as I can, if me and my new companion Virus can first find the island" the hedgehog says. "And by the way, you may call me the old of execution." He adds "Virus? What is this? Are you planning on being a double agent?" Ophelia asked her. "Oh. I forgot you were there, anyways she is not being a double agent, she is mearly helping me kill some people, destroy some city and ruin a kingdom." The lord of execution says. "Oh, alright.As long as it doesn't conflict with the Unit." Ophelia replied. "Ok, anyways, so what is this artifact you are speaking of?" The lord asks. "Is it my ring? The abyss gem? What is it?" He adds to his words. "Virus just leaned up against one of the fallen bodies of the kights, resting her cheek on her fist. "I'm just gonna sit back and wait till everybody's got an idea of what they're doin'." "Oh don't worry my furry feline friend, I'm just waiting for the moment to get the other 2 dimwits to awnser me. Then we can begin our quest for domination. Or something along those lines." The lord of execution said. "Fair enough," She nodded. "Well as long as I get to kill things I'm but lets get one thing straight. All of mobius then the universe will belong to me." The red hedgehog said. Virus's ears perked up. "Just this universe?" (Also waiting on Jared now.) "I'm sorry, did you just call me a 'dimwit'?" Ophelia asked. "Ok, first off, how can you own a universe? What would you even do with it? And also yes I did call you a 'dimwit' cause I can, now are we gonna stop arguing and start possibly plotting my revenge?" The lord of execution said sternly. "You are dead.." She let out as suddenly she started to rapidly enlarge and grow to gigantic proportions and size. Virus looked up at the enlarged vixen. "... It's almost like there's a group of villains trying to work together or something," she sighed. (Also, why did my response get removed there? Error?) The lord just looks more amused than scared. "Ooh, something I can try out my abilities on. But which summon, should I try the spearman... or maybe the tar of the darkness..." he asks himself. "Hold of miss, I need some time to think of something, so be a good sport and wait" he asks Ophelia. "Look who is the 'dimwit' now." Ophelia said as she lifts up her massive leg as she grows to 30meters. "Hey!" The red-striped feline waved to the both of them. "Can we not? Like the not happening part? Can that happen? The not-aning? We kinda JUST started... I mean unless you two wanna fight or something, we can waste time sure..." (Waiting for Brudikai) "Wow, interesting magic, I guess the spearman will do." The lord says before he touches the ground with his axe and chants something. GUYS, HOLD ON. REPLIES ARE GETTINg DELETED HERE. (I'm using a mobile device, so idk what it is, but maybe we should just try to reads our stuff, also I can find a way to put down comments with mobile, sorry) (Let's just try to double-check in the future to make sure things aren't deleted. I'mma put my comment back now.) The red hedgehog just watched. (Alright, well hopefully it doesn't happen again) "Sure Virus. But first I wanna make sure this fix is gonna be useful in my crusade." The lord of execution says. (hi guys Prince here. Ima enter now so lets enjoy ourselves) Meanwhile Danni has been traveling towards the cave for a yearly visit. It had been a while since the anniversary of the Red Hedgehog's capture. It seemed to always put him at peace to know that this evil was locked up. To bad it wasn't. He finally approached the cave and looked in disgust. The two sentinels were destroyed; with no presence of life within them. The presence of The Hedgehog was gone too. "How could he have gotten out? Nobody has been strong enough to get past these guards! Not that I've seen at least." Danni began to attempt to sense for anyone within a mile radius. Hopefully the culprits hadn't traveled to far. (how far are they?) Ophelia then stomps down to crush the disrespectful and arrogant hedgehog. Danni heard the loud stomp. He puts on his mask and starts heading in the direction of the sound he heard. "Wonder what made that loud *boom* sound" he said to himself. " Probably the people that got that dark being out. Probably strong." he smirks to himself as he starts converting to a fast pace, quickly closing in on the near situation. "Im pretty sure he's still alive." The Red hedgehog said sitting on the hand of a dead guardian. When the dust clears a hand is keeping Ophelia from actually stomping on the hedgehog, then a towering grey, almost completely featureless, armored golem rises out of the ground holding a spear, it was tall enough to be able to look down of the fox that was only around 5ft shorter. "Meet the souless spearman" the lord of execution said. "... Okay... Ttttttttttttttttttaking bets!" Virus shoved off the knight, walking between the two. "What do you mean miss Virus? You should know I do not intend to kill her, in fact the soulless spearman cannot kill unless I give the proper orders" the lord says. "Did I say 'kill'?" She smirked. "Considering He was locked up for more than a millennia I'd say the Lord of Execution would win. Being locked up must mean you'd be able to do some serious damage to people's way of life right? I bet 500 on him." The red hedgehog said digging into his pocket. "See, now, miss Ophelia, are you ready to take on something born from the abyss?" He says gloatingly. And then sits down, that's when everyone can see the chain connected to his hand and the axe. "Wait we need a bet fo-" Virus paused, peering off to the distance. She saw someone. "... HEY!" She waved to Danni. (Waiting on others) "What do you see?" The lord asked. (Same) "Abyss? What are you talking about? Dead is dead. As for your bio-organic automaton, it does not intimidate me, or even look cute." She said as she took out what appeared to be some sort of giganic and bizzare energy gun. Just then the large spearman takes the gun and like a curious child just looks over it, looking at all the buttons, and trigger and other parts of it, he even tries to open it up. "Miss Ophelia, I do believe after our little fight I should explain to you what the abyss is... also to be careful, hit him too hard and he may actually try to kill you." The lord of execution pronounced. Danni looked at Virus waving. He waved back cautiously. He then looked towards the Hedgehog. It was he strongest dark presence he had ever sensed. Danny gritted his teeth as he let loose he Kukushu (tentacles) and Screamed, "Do you know what you have all let loose!!??" (note he doesn't know Virus/Ophelia weren't apart of this. He just assumed) He started dashing towards Virus first, ready to try to take her out. "No, bad bioorganic automaton! That is mine!" Ophelia said a she enlarges once more to become bigger and then grabs the weapon out of his hands. The spearman looks up at her and pokes her in the belly, and then Danni is stopped mid air by an unknown force. "Who is this creature? Your different than the others" says the lord of execution who has a hand raised with a black smog-like substance around it. "I am different because of my heritage. I am related to the Gaia tribe of the past. I was born with these tentacles to survive." Danni says. He raises a hand and it glows a Dark Purple hue. With that hand he begins to try to shoot balls of Dark Gaia energy at The Lord. (Would appreciate some patience so I can actually reply to something someone's doing toward my character here guys. I don't make these "Waiting for x, y, and z" comments for Red-Light-Green-Light Purposes.) "... Were you about to stab me?" The red-striped feline questioned. The hedgehog absorbs the energy balls like they are paper balls hitting him. "I believe he was my dear friend, also don't bother with magic or energy based attacks. For the darkness has made me immune to them. Now tell me tenticaled hedgehog, who are you?" The lord of execution asks. (Ok, but right now let's wait for the others, sorry Trissel.) (Thank you. Honestly I'd suggest going back a bit but that's not really my call. I just know that Jared was already in the middle of this and now his part is pushed aside a bit when Danni got more involved. More or less, I'd suggest just being going by a turn system where each person replies in order, or at the very least, not going further than three replies before everyone else has said or done something. I understand not everyone's online, but unfortunately that's the cost of doing larger-group roleplays.) (Understood. Let's wait for a bit. We could also back up if we all decide to do that. then everyone could be more involved when online.) (Ok) (well... thanks for waiting guys -brudikai) (Ophelia is getting poked, I hope you see this cause I still am not using a computer, so idk how to use comments) "Ouch! Give me that!" Ophelia said as she tries to grab and snap the spear in two. The spear doesn't break and so the spearman takes in back and then hits her on the head. "Oh don't take that ether, bad idea." The lord of execution says. "Um hey can we like stop this pointless play date and get to killing things already I'm getting rather bored." The Red Hedgehog said putting a hand under his chin. "Very well." She said before unleashing a full kick at the golem. "Why were you tryin' to stab me before?" Virus called at Danni, arms crossed. "I was just standing here." "Yeah cause YOU'RE WITH THIS HEDGEHOG. DO YOU NOT SENSE HIS ENERGY," Danni screams towards Virus. He turns back to the hedgehog and continues the conversation. " And I'm a Bengal! Not a hedgehog. B-E-N-G-A-L. Got it?" He takes off his umbra rings towards the ground in two different spots. "Real chivalrous attacking a girl who was just standing there. LOOK OUT, SHE MIGHT MOVE A PEBBLE WITH YOUR LEFT BIG TOE!" "Hey listen 'little girl'; you're the one with a hedgehog of mass destruction. And Screw chivalry! It's dead as my Mother is," Danni says in a snarky tone. "Damn." The Red Hedgehog simply said. "And also," Danni points towards Ophelia, " You have an Apotian accent! Do I know you from there?" He stares at Ophelia intently.